To Melt Away
by ImpVarjack61
Summary: What if love didn't thaw? What if it wasn't all open gates and skating rinks? Find out in this alternate ending to Frozen as Kristoff goes to the ends of the Earth in an attempt to save Anna. Some things are worth melting for, but maybe just not this second….. Epilogue is now up!
1. Fjord

_A/N_

 _Here I am again, wishing these ideas would just go away. I'm sure the concept of love didn't thaw has been done before, maybe it's been done to death, I don't know. There are a few basic concepts that I wanted to explore._

 _Elsa's a hot mess._

 _Disney left the door wide open for Anna._

 _The Prophecy, something that was discarded from the first iteration of the film._

 _Hans may not have been what he appeared, and that the ending was just too simplistic._

 _Personally, I like the simple ending where Anna just blurts out 'I love you'. But sometimes, things aren't that easy, and this extended ending to Frozen goes there. I'm staying in canon on this one, with an OC only playing a minor part. While it starts out a bit harsh, this piece is a little lighter than my normal fair, strong language and sexuality are at a bare minimum here, let's just call it PG13. It's short, only 14 chapters, so no multi-year slog, and it has an end. This story picks up when Anna enters the fjord, and AU's once she freezes..._

* * *

Anna stepped out onto the fjord, every step causing her severe pain. She felt like a walking bag of ice shards sloshing around inside her. She had to stay moving.

"Keep going!" Olaf shouted as the wind swept him away, it would be the last time she'd see him. The wind swirled around her, pitching her back and forth, each step progressively getting harder. She looked at her hands as they began to solidify, her fingers would no longer bend.

"Kristoff!" she called out, her voice barely above a whisper, carried on the wind like a leaf in a gale. He heard the breathy sound and began to run. Then the storm suddenly stopped, as if it had been switched off, even the snowflakes held their place. They saw each other, called out their names one last time as he ran towards her. She would be saved, a true loves kiss, and warmth would return to her. The ice in her heart would melt, and all would return to normal. What that would be like, she had no idea, Anna had never experienced normal. She heard the tinge of sharpened steel, then seen her sister kneeling on the icy fjord, waiting for the end to come.

Decisions are often made after much contemplation, especially ones like this. Maybe Kristoff's kiss could save her, maybe it couldn't. But she knew Elsa would die if that sword came crashing down upon her. Only a brief moment to make such a decision, and it would be one of sacrifice…

"Noooooooo!..." was all she could get out as cold swept thru her. Darkness stormed thru her mind as she looked to the sky, seeing those beautiful snowflakes hovering and ever so slowly twirling, then,… forever black. She exhaled her last breath.

"Anna!" Elsa stood up and embraced her sister, her now lifeless sister. The tears that built up inside her were finally released, as Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff stood just as frozen in place as Anna, in stunned shock. She clung to her and wept for like what seemed an eternity, when Kristoff finally went up to Elsa and said;

"Your Majesty, it is time to go."

"We can't just leave her here!" She said sobbing, while the ice beneath them started to groan from Elsa's swirling emotions. Just then a vile figure began to stir….

"What happ…." He never even got the chance to finish the sentence.

"You!" Elsa, now enraged was charging towards Hans when she shot her hand out, and curved icicles pinned him back against the ice, like the claws of a giant beast. Snow and wind swirled around them once again, obscuring the sun.

"You told me she was dead, and now you will tell me THE TRUTH!" The claws began to tighten on him, just piercing the flesh.

"I-I locked her in the study and left her to die. You did all the hard work for me! If she hadn't stopped me I could have saved these people, now you've sentenced them all to death."

"Well I, Queen of Arendelle, accuse you of treason, and sentence _you_ to death!" Then the spikes rolled into him, piercing him mortally, as blood spewed out across the ice, pooling up at Anna's frozen feet. Then the fjord began to rumble as cracks started to spider web underneath them. There would be no time to judge Elsa for what she'd done, no words right now would work except;

"Queen Elsa!, we must go!"

"Of course, but we must take Anna." It was both a grizzly and comical sight as they slid Anna across the fjord towards the shore. One of the dock handlers had seen what was transpiring and brought a wheeled cart to the dock. Many men volunteered to lift the lifeless, frozen princess onto the cart. It was a somber procession to the castle, where they would bring the cart to the main foyer. They gently set her in place in the middle of the room as Kai brought a solitary chair out to the queen.

"I know you want to be with her right now."

"Thank you, Kai. Please leave us in solitude."

"Will you be alright your Majesty?"

"Please do as I instructed, Kai."

"As you wish." Kai turned and closed the door, as Elsa's wailing would be heard for the rest of the night.

In the morning Kai found the queen lying beside her sister, next to Anna's blood stained boots. He put a blanket over her and decided it would be best to just let her rest, even if she didn't really need a blanket, Kai just wanted to do something, anything to help her.

A few hours later the Queen began to stir….

" _Please, just stay away_!..." Elsa awoke from a dream of reliving the coronation; this would not be the last time. She looked up frantically as she reacquainted herself with the waking world. Kai had been sitting just outside the door to watch over her.

"Your Majesty, how may I serve you this morning?"

"For starters, what time is it?"

"It is eleven in the AM, your Highness."

"I would guess that today, or any other day from here on out, time isn't going to matter much."

"Some of our guests would like to have a word with you, your Highness."

"I'm sure they would, and I know what I'm going to say, so I'll tell you first. I'd advise you to pack your bags."

"Understood your Majesty, but if I may be so bold to suggest, that um,… the Princess be moved to a move reclusive local?"

"Yes, Kai. Having her in the doorway does seem like a bad idea."

"However, your Highness, the castle is hard to move around in right now due to all the icicles."

"I think I have an idea to solve that problem." With Elsa's angelic hand motions she created an ice monster similar to Marshmallow, but less threatening, and slightly smaller.

"Centurion, you are Anna's protector. You are to make sure she is not disturbed. Your first duty is to clear the halls and rooms of the castle of any icicles that may prohibit our free movement about the castle, do you understand these instructions?"

"Yes, Snow Queen. Centurion smash." Then he proceeded to run thru the halls breaking thru the barriers Elsa's errant magic had made.

"Well, at least he's good at what he does." Elsa also noticed he was wrecking all the furniture and precious objects throughout the castle. It didn't matter. The icicles did a good job of destroying most of the castles sacred artifacts. When he was done the Centurion stood in front of her.

"What are your orders, Snow Queen?"

"Take Anna to the room with many paintings, and place her facing the painting of the woman in the suit of armor."

"Yes, Snow Queen." As gingerly as possible the Centurion picked Anna up and took her to the gallery room. It was one of her favorite spots, and one of her favorite paintings. Elsa thought there may be some hope that she was still alive, trapped in that icy statue. She would at least be looking upon something she enjoyed.


	2. Deal

Elsa had put herself in a tough spot as she made her way to the conference hall. She had killed a man in a blind rage, and whether or not he deserved it, it would have been a decision best left for another day. But Hans sentenced himself. In the game of political poker, he went 'all in', and lost. He was a dead man walking. The problem is, what would Hans's father, _the King… of the Southern Isles_ think? Why didn't he just marry Anna? His plan could've worked, why did he want both sisters dead?

With the knowledge pasted to her from Hans that Anna had died from her own hand, she was ready for Hans to finish her off, and had no desire to go on living. But that would have been his plan 'B' all along, marry Anna and kill Elsa. Then Anna comes to the rescue, only to die in the process, and foil his plan. Or maybe she wasn't really dead, and Elsa could possibly save her. She didn't know, but she had a kingdom full of people who were still alive, and in need of rescuing right now. Elsa needed to focus her attention on them, then she could go about finding a solution for Anna. Even with all these lingering questions, she could not help but think; _"It should have been me."_

"We have got to find a way out of here before we all freeze to death." Said the Duke to the rest of the stranded dignitaries assembled in the conference hall. With a gust of wind the doors of the hall slammed open against the stops while Elsa entered amongst a flurry of snowflakes swirling around her.

"Going somewhere so soon, Duke? Such a shame, this shindig was just getting started. You did see how your friend Hans had to leave the party?, it would be a real tragedy to send you home in a box as well." A collective gulp was had by all in the room; Elsa wasn't messin' around right now. She was getting down to business, and she was incensed.

"Your Majesty, it seems there have been some grave errors on all our parts, perhaps you'd like to have a seat, and we can discuss the matter civilly."

"You should consider yourself fortunate that I don't convict you of treason right here, and ram an icicle thru your chest."

"Your Majesty, if there's anyth..."

"Quit your sniveling, and sit down! You're still breathing because I need a favor from you, all of you." She took a deep breath and sighed, what she had to say would pain her deeply.

"Arendelle is doomed... I want to evacuate the entire kingdom, and I'm going to need your help. In exchange, I'm going to make you all very rich."

"What do you have to offer us, Queen Elsa?" Said the French liaison.

"Ice... Pure...Clean... Fresh ice. In any form you want, any time of the year, and in great quantities." The dignitaries huddled up, and murmured amongst themselves, the truth is, this was great deal. They would all make a profit from this bargain.

"If you will excuse us, your Highness, we would like to discuss this in private."

"As you wish. I will grant messengers safe passage to your kingdoms, but this comes with a warning. Do not cross me, or I'll bring my wrath to bear on your Homelands."

"Thank you for your mercy, your Highness."

"Come before me at high noon tomorrow with your proposal, Duke. In my study, and don't make me wait!" With that, she turned on her heels like a marching soldier and the wind slammed the doors behind her.

"I guess we should keep her around for a little while longer." Said the Duke, nervously twisting at his mustache, thinking about all the money he could make off this endeavor. Arendelles citizens were also highly skilled, they weren't just a bunch of dirt farmer peasant folk. They would be welcomed anywhere.

This deal was just too good to be true.

* * *

It would be weeks before the other kingdoms would get word of Arendelle's demise if they didn't send messengers out. The bad news was everyone arrived by ship. Most of those had been locked into the fjord or outright destroyed. And none of the foreigners had any knowledge of the back mountain passages. Elsa needed someone she could trust, but she didn't want to send any of her own guard, they were needed here. There was only one man for the job.

Kristoff…

While it was a bit odd to let him hang around the royal stables, Elsa figured it was the least she could do considering what he had done for Anna, now it looks as though this was a bit of good fortune to let him stay.

"How may I be of service, Queen Elsa?" Kristoff had asked Kai how to properly address Elsa when Kai found him in the stable with Sven. He practiced the line on Kai.

"You will be fine, and I'd personally like to thank for rescuing Princess Anna."

"You're welcome, Kai. I wish I could've done more."

"Being valiant is sometimes enough."

"I miss her. She could be incredibly annoying at times, but…." At this time Kristoff found a tear trying to escape his eye, it took all his strength to hold it back.

"I as well, Master Bjorgman. Remember, I was there since she was born, she was like a granddaughter to me."

"This must be excruciating for the Queen."

"That much is certain. Come with me, Master Bjorgman. We shouldn't keep the Queen waiting."

"This way, Master Bjorgman." Kia opened the large double doors. Kristoff could feel the large, dry lump in his throat rise up. He had been in Elsa's presence before, but that was so he could rescue Anna. This was official royal business, something he wasn't used to dealing with.

"Your Highness, presenting the ice harvester, Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Your Highness, how may I service you,….no, wait, that's not right. How may I,…. um,… how? Rats! Maybe I should start over…."

"It's OK, Kristoff. There's no need to be so formal around me, well, not any more, anyhow." Elsa let out a giggle over Kristoff's faux pas. It would be one of the very few times he would see this side of the Queen.

"My apologies your Majesty, I…" Elsa cut him off.

"Elsa, just call me Elsa. I shall soon be the queen of a wasteland, with me as its sole human occupant. That's why I need your services, Kristoff. I assumed that you helped Princess Anna find my Ice Palace?"

"Yes, um… Elsa." Kristoff practically bit his tongue saying her name, expecting a thunderbolt from the sky to strike him dead for not properly addressing the Queen. "It was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen." Kristoff's face drew a blank, dopey expression upon the thought of it.

"So… you have knowledge of all of Arendelle's back country?"

"Yes, like the back of my hand."

"Good,… I have an important mission for you. I need you to lead a contingent of messengers over the mountains to the port of Mariabronn safely; can you handle it, Kristoff?"

"Of course, Elsa,… anything to help the kingdom."

" Then I may as well let you in on my plan. This winter will never end, and Arendelle is doomed. I want to evacuate the entire kingdom." Kristoff's face turned white. He thought about his adopted home, and what may happen to it. He would have to inquire about Elsa's plan.

"Do you mean everyone?"

"Well, all of Arendelle proper, and most of the outlying villages."

"What about the Valley of Living Rock?" There was a slight quiver to Kristoff's voice. This was his home, and the place has magical properties that are important to the Trolls. In other words, they would perish.

"I don't know, Kristoff. Have you seen them recently?"

"Um,.. yes,… I took the Princess there hoping they….. could…." Kristoff couldn't finish the sentence, but Elsa knew where he was going with this, they had helped Anna with Elsa's errant attack before.

"Elsa, I must tell you, when you came to the Trolls the first time, I was there. That's why I went to them. But Gran Pabbie told us that only an act of true love would thaw her frozen heart. He could not help her. So I brought Anna back here to the castle, back to Hans." The words pierced thru Elsa like the long icicles that clung to the eaves, while Kristoff hung his head. He felt just as responsible for Anna's death as Elsa, he delivered the Princess right to the Devil's door.

"My first responsibility is to Arendelle's citizens. Are the Trolls OK, Kristoff?"

"Yes, the geysers and hot springs are keeping the temperature stable there."

"Very well, they can stay for the time being. I need for you to lead this mission immediately. Time is running short, and it will take a few weeks for rescue ships to make it here. When you get back, please come before me, and we will discuss the role I have for you."

"Yes, Queen Elsa. Good day to you."

"Farewell, Kristoff, and good luck." He turned and left the study, wondering if it would be for the last time.


	3. Journey to Mariabronn

Kristoff walked down to the stable were he would meet up with the messengers. However, they wouldn't be riding out on horseback. The way was far too rocky, and the several feet of snow would be a heavy slog for horse hooves. There would be one animal joining them, however; Sven. He was much better equipped for the terrain, and they would need a pack animal to carry the heavy supplies, and gold required to buy passage once they got to the port.

Most of the messengers were quite grumbly over their newest assignment. All Krisoff could think about is what a bunch of babies. The only woman he ever had any romantic feelings for is now a popsicle, and he was powerless to do anything about it. They–on the other hand-would be going home, to their wives and children. When he got back, he would make sure that every possible avenue would be explored in bringing Anna back to the realm of the living.

It was a long and dangerous trek over the mountain pass that would lead to Mariabronn, this route would not normally be used in winter. For Kristoff, it was no particular challenge. His rag-tag team of cohorts however, weren't fairing as well. They were all wearing Arendelle's guard uniforms, hastily taken from storage. Most people don't prepare for blizzards in July in this hemisphere. The uniforms were a poor fit, and these weren't really messengers. Just one of the many dignitaries guards who had volunteered, hoping to move up the pay scale by taking on such a dangerous mission.

One of the men from the Saxon delegation managed to twist his ankle slipping on a rock. While the sprain wasn't too bad, it would slow them all down, testing Kristoff's patience. He was used to doing things alone, now he's with a group of fifteen other men, most of which hadn't done anything like this before. It took three days of almost nonstop travel to get to the port, but they made it, with only one slight injury, and no one was eaten by wolves. The last day was also marking the edge of Elsa's frozen frontier, and summer had returned to them, marked by the stripping off of heavy woolen jackets and the like.

Kristoff couldn't help but think about Anna this whole trip, since it was just about the same route to the North Mountain. Her bravery and tenacity were such admiral traits, running off after her sister like that, with no preparations whatsoever. Their adventure would play over and over in his mind, causing him to lose his focus on the task at hand, but the trees began to thin and in the distance, Mariabronn laid before them.

After Kristoff got everyone settled in port, he asked around to see if anyone had knowledge of magic, and a possible cure for the Princess. Everyone seemed to know of a strange apothecary down by the wharf, called The Dragon's Spit. While people knew of its location, most folks found its proprietor a bit off his rocker, and felt it was a place to be avoided.

Anything was worth a try…

When Kristoff went thru the door, the first thing that got his attention was the assault to his nostrils. The place was filled with exotic birds and animals, trinkets from around the globe, vases and jars filled with strange liquids, all unmarked as to their contents. There was a vast array of pipes and smokables, and the wiry Asian proprietor had one clenched between his teeth, filling the air with a very sweet smell. Kristoff's first guess was opium. He'd got a whiff of the drug on numerous occasions down at the docks when loading ice there.

"Sooooo,…. Mr. Bjorgman, I see you finally made your way here, I've been expecting you."

"How do you know my name?"

"Word gets around. Let's just say a little birdy told me."

"Then you know why I'm here."

"I know a great many things, but not all things, boy. There is talk of a great tragedy befalling Arendelle, something to do with magic?

"Yes, the newly coronated Queen Elsa has the power of ice and snow, but she has little control over it. Arendelle is in the midst of an eternal winter."

"There was talk of another, a princess. What has become of her?"

"She was frozen into a statue. Elsa struck her with her magic."

"In the heart?"

"Yes."

"Oh my!" The old man slid a stool to the wall of books he kept behind the counter. He would occasionally dust one off while readjusting his spectacles to read the titles. "Ahah! Here it is." The book looked like it hadn't been touched in half a century.

"Oh, this is terrible! So terrible!"

"What?"

"The Prophecy, it is coming true."

"What Prophecy? I know Gran Pabbie spoke of a Prophecy once."

"Pabbie?! That old fool, this is probably all his fault!"

"Watch your tongue, old man! You're talking about my family."

"A long time ago, there was a tale of the King and Queen riding into the dead of night to go see Pabbie, something to do with a sick child."

"I was there."

"WHAT?!" the old man's face turned white. "What did Pabbie say?"

"He said that he recommended removing all magic, even memories of magic from Princess Anna. Then he warned Elsa about her growing power."

"No,…no,… this can't be happening." He started to flip thru the book, trying to find a certain passage. "Ha!, found it!" He took a moment to readjust his spectacles, and then a deep breath; he had great reverence for this book.

"Listen to this boy,… In the Kingdom of the Great Fjords, shall be born two sisters of royal blood. With powers of fire and ice, they shall bring a great peace upon the world. If their powers are not in balance, the world will become buried either in snow or in ash." Kristoff wasn't very knowledgeable about such mysticism, but he could see where this was going, and it didn't look good.

"But Princess Anna didn't have any powers."

"Don't you see, boy?, that's because Pabbie suppressed them, the fool!"

"So what does this mean?"

"It means the end of all things!" It was Kristoff's turn to grow pale. "You must take me to Pabbie now!"


	4. Interlude-Olaf's Wisdom

Elsa was in the portrait room with Anna. She was sitting on a stool reading one of Anna's favorite books from her childhood, "My Pet Goat", when a stubby visitor waddled into the room.

"Am I interrupting anything, Queen Elsa?"

"No Olaf, you're just in time for the good part. Heidi must rescue Mr. Gruphigus from a ravine."

"So,.. you're reading to her? Do you think she can hear you?"

"Probably not, Olaf. This is as much for me as it is for her."

"I'm sorry, I do not follow."

"When we were little, just before the accident, I would read stories to her in the middle of the night when she was too restless to sleep, which was often. I just wanted to relive one of those moments."

"Anna spoke of your separation, it made her very sad."

"We were just trying to protect her."

"And how did that work out?" Elsa looked at her sister and grew somewhat misty eyed, not really getting Olaf's poor attempt at humor.

"I was just trying to do what Father told me, I was trying to be good..." Elsa's statement sounded like she was reverting back to her childhood.

"When your sister's hair began to turn white, we went to the Trolls for help, why didn't your father get some help for you?" The words stung Elsa. Here was a week old snowman becoming a pillar of wisdom, in his somewhat limited way.

"Fear,… my father was afraid of the consequences of spreading the word that his daughter was a monster."

"He didn't actually use the word 'monster', did he?"

"Yes,… He did." She paused for a second; this memory was incredibly painful, almost taking her breath away.

"One night, I had awakened from a nightmare and went to their room. Mother and Father were having an argument and I heard my mother crying. I didn't catch everything they said, but I can still hear the words in my head, _That Monster…_ "

"You're not a monster, Elsa. Well,… maybe?,…. 'cept for that slight slip-up on the fjord the other day." Olaf didn't quite know how to say it, but he found Elsa's handling of Hans very disturbing.

"I regret that decision now, Olaf. It was done in anger, and Hans at least deserved a trial. The bad news is that would have delayed the exodus of Arendelles citizens, and right now I can't have that. I just fear that some pertinent information may have died with him. Hopefully Kristoff has made his way to Mariabronn, and the rescue is at hand."

"The thing that I don't understand, Elsa, is why didn't Anna's actions save her? Gran Pabbie told us an act of true love would thaw her frozen heart. As I like to think of myself as a love expert, throwing yourself in front of a swinging sword to save your sister's life, is the ultimate act of true love. Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know, Olaf. Maybe it was too late. If Anna was just a few seconds sooner…" The thought chilled the Snow Queen. If she had arrived just a few seconds sooner, she would have been brutally maimed, but alive. There was no way of knowing for sure, however, and Elsa put her face into her hands. After a few moments of awkward silence….

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Yes, Olaf, there is. Once our citizens are ferried off to safety, I'll be running a new business of ice. I'll be creating an army of snow creatures to do the work. You will be in charge of the daily operations of our ice off-loading port."

"Gee thanks, your Highness, but that seems like an awful lot of responsibility for a young snowman."

"Yes, but you will be just like them, they will respect you."

"I will do my best, Queen Elsa."

"Of course you will, Olaf."

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't read." Elsa let out a little chuckle.

"I will teach you. The one commodity we have in abundance here is time."

"Could you finish the story please? I wouldn't mind a distraction right now." Elsa laughed, she put her creations little mind into overload.

"Alright, Olaf… Follow with me. _Then as Heidi stepped over the ledge_ ….."


	5. The Frontier

_A/N,_

 _Something unusual is happening here. People are reading my stuff! For me this story is a hit, but I need your help. Pop over to the review box and say something. It could be anything, like; 'Hey, it's the only thing out there.' Or 'I'm glad Anna's dead!', these tracking stats make it hard to tell how far folks are reading into the story. Since Frozen is my only writing gig I have time to answer questions and I generally respond to reviews._

 _Once again, I thank you for reading!_

* * *

The shop keep went about stuffing numerous items into a small bag, none of which looked like something needed for travel, and of course, _The Book_.

"Do you have everything you need for several days travel? It's going to get cold." Kristoff was unsure of his new companion's ability to make the journey.

"I've been all over the globe, boy! I didn't just get off the junk!" The old man was indignant, this child acting like he didn't know what he was doing.

"What about your store? Who will take care of all your animals?"

"They'll be fine." As he closed the door, he waved his hand across the room, and all the animals fell silent.

"You're a wizard!"

"I know a thing or two, boy!"

"If we're going to travel together, I should at least know your name, since you already know mine."

"Lun,... Cai Lun."

"OK, Lun. Are you comfortable enough on Sven? I have to admit, I was not prepared for any guests accompanying us back."

"Luck favors the prepared, boy. And we shall require all the luck we can muster."

It was a little over two days journey to the Valley. Once they reached the frontier- they made camp- at Lun's insistence.

"Why do you want to camp here? It would be much warmer a few miles back."

"Just put a stick in the ground at the edge of the snow, I want to test a theory of mine."

"Whatever you say, Lun." Kristoff kinda' snickered to himself, _Lun is right! Short for lunatic!_ But he did what the old man said.

"Make sure it's firmly rooted, and tie something to it, so we can recognize it."

"OK, got it!" Kristoff at first did not see the purpose of something so silly, and then it sunk in. Lun wanted to see if the frontier was growing, and how fast. Kristoff got their fire started and lean-to set up, while Lun whipped up something to eat. The bowl he handed Kristoff was the size of a teacup, in it was some broth and noodles.

"You do see my size, right?"

"Just shut up and eat, boy! You'll be fine!" After finishing the bowl, rather quickly, Kristoff no longer felt hungry. Magic, this soup was magical, or at least it was good. Whatever it was, it worked.

Lun lit up his pipe and gazed at the fire. It was just starting to get dark, and Sven had just returned from his own meal of grass in a nearby meadow. Warmed by the fire, Sven decided to rest his head and call it day.

"Such a fine animal", Lun finally spoke. "He's not for sale, is he?"

"NO!, I'd never sell Sven, not for all the gold on Earth!" Sven gave Lun an incredulous look. Kristoff did not realize he was being tested.

"I see. Too bad, I'm sure I could fetch a nice sum for him."

"What don't you get old man! Sven is family to me, it would be like me selling my own brother!"

"Sooooo,… Are your feelings as strong for this woman? This Princess?"

"Um yes?, no?,… maybe? I don't know. There's just something about her. She just has this strange warmth, er…, had anyway…" Krisoff's voice trailed off to a mumble. It felt like he would never feel that warmth again.

"Maybe you should tell me the story of your time together." So he went thru the whole tale, their chance meeting at Oaken's. The trials of climbing the North Mountain, the wolves, their fateful meeting with Elsa, then going to the Valley of Living Rock, and the rush to get her back to the castle, to that snake in the grass Hans, and lastly, Anna's heroic last second save of her sister.

"So love was supposed to thaw a frozen heart, eh? Hmm, there must be something nefarious going on here. While Gran Pabbie may be an old fool, he would not have lied. You say she crystalized before the sword hit her?"

"Yes, the sword started to shatter before it even touched her." Kristoff remembered how he felt at that exact moment, like it was too late, and she died right in front of him.

"Your feelings radiate off you like rays of the sun, Kristoff. You are in love with this woman, there is no doubt."

"BUT SHE'S DEAD!, and she's never coming back!" He turned away and went into the woods, ripping small branches off the trees in frustration.

"You don't believe that Kristoff, and it would serve you better to keep your faith, without it, she will perish."

He took a moment to compose himself, and then walked back to the fire.

"So, you believe she's still alive?"

"There is no reason to believe she's not. As of this moment, we don't know. I hope by getting close to her, I will be able to feel her living presence. Either way, don't give up until every last spell has been cast, every tea leaf read, and every stone has been overturned. You must _believe_ Kristoff, if she is to return to you. Now get over here and rest, for tomorrow shall be a very long day."


	6. Old Friends

Kristoff began the arduous task of packing up, while the old man put out the fire, and gathered up his few belongings.

"Jerky?" Kristoff offered while pulling a strip from his bag.

"Have you seen my teeth, boy?" He smiled; he had three, maybe four tops. "I'll be fine. We need to get moving, but first, let's check our marker." The snow had crept out a few feet past the stick. It was growing, but slowly.

"That's a good sign, although shrinking would be better." Lun quipped as he climbed onto Sven.

They started out in relative silence, when a thought was digging into the deeper reaches of Kristoff's brain.

"So Lun, I gotta' ask, what is your interest in all this, and why are you making this journey? I've made no offer to pay you for this endeavor, so why bother?"

"Not everything in life is about money, boy! When I read about The Prophecy, I was deeply intrigued. I wanted to be close if and when it came true. So,… can you understand my excitement when I heard you were seeking me out? I've spent a lifetime chasing this fable, I would like to see it come to fruition before I pass."

"But it isn't occurring the way it's supposed to, correct?"

"True, mistakes were made. If Pabbie has done what I think he's done, he may have doomed us all."

"But weren't others just as culpable? The King and Queen separating Anna and Elsa?... Hans?... Me?"

"That is true with so many things in life, Kristoff. We tend to blame one individual for our problems and sorrows, when it is a multitude at fault. There were many things that have had to go wrong in order to lead us down this path we're now traveling, it is my fondest wish to solve the mystery that is now the Princess."

"I just hope there is a solution." No more words would be said until they reached the Valley.

* * *

As Kristoff, Sven, and Lun entered the Valley, the Trolls all rolled up to the tiny caravan. When they popped open they all said in unison; "Kristoff's here!" But their enthusiasm quickly faded. "Where's Anna?" an unknown voice from the back of the crowd said. Kristoff hung his head low, face buried in his hands, they knew what this meant, but one voice would want to hear it from his lips, Bulda.

"Kristoff, what has happened to Anna?"

"Love did not thaw. Anna decided to save her sister from Hans's blade, and froze solid in the process." All the Trolls gasped, you could feel the air pressure drop. They really liked the Princess, and hoped she would ditch the fiancée. Pabbie made his way to the front, and seen his old companion, Lun.

"We need to talk in private, Lun. Kristoff, I need to speak to you as well." They made their way to the Prayers Den, a cave with a sealable doorway; Pabbie wanted the greatest of discretion.

* * *

"Pabbie, you fool! What have you done?! You took away her magic, do you know what this means?! You've condemned the world to death!" Lun was practically hissing by the time he finished his sentence.

"When Anna was born, Elsa's magic was just starting to appear. I thought this was the start of the prophecies finality, that these two sisters would be the Chosen Ones. I went on a vision quest, and saw something of terrible consequence." Pabbie went to a shelf and pulled down a dusty box, in it was a crystal, pulsing with a dull red color.

"Ahhh, a seers stone." Lun hadn't seen one in a while.

"Yes, this will focus my vision into something with more detail than I normally can show." Pabbie moved his hands in arcing circles, letting the magic swirl out. Then raising his hands, the image came into focus, it was Arendelles castle, ablaze. Suddenly, the building exploded, sending flaming debris everywhere, which then spread the fire to other buildings in Arendelle, setting the whole town on fire.

"My God! Did Anna do this?!" Kristoff was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"Do?,... no. Would have?,... yes, when she was eleven. That's the problem with magic at this power level, it can always go awry. When they came to me after Elsa accidently struck her, I felt I had an opportunity to fix things,... I was wrong. But as you can see here, the reasons for doing what I did are very compelling. They would have all died, and the chance for the Prophecy to be fulfilled would be null."

"I had no idea." Lun was now contemplating his hastiness to judge Pabbie.

"I wanted to restore Anna's powers when she was older, but then their isolation started, and I had no way of reaching out to her. Then it was too late..." Pabbie hung his head, he too would feel solely responsible for what happened to Anna, but that list was growing longer, and they still needed to make their way to the castle.

* * *

They would spend the night at Kristoff's old cabin. On their way out, everyone outside the Den had reverted back to rock, Anna's demise hit them all very hard, Kristoff could just feel it. It hung in the air, like the steam slowly rising from the geysers. These folk had only spent a very short time with her, and yet they all fell in love with her immediately. What was it about her that put this spell on them, on himself? Why didn't it work on Hans? Would he have been so much worse off if they actually got married? At least he might still be breathing.

The cabin was small, and not meant for visitors, but Pabbie took up very little room, and Lun stuffed his nose in The Book keeping to himself, hoping for a clue.

* * *

The next morning Kristoff had a dilemma. How could he get Pabbie into the castle? Trolls weren't welcome in town, which Kristoff thought was horrible, Trolls haven't been a problem for centuries, and they were the kingdoms bridge builders.

"Just put me in the cart, Kristoff."

"No, that's so demeaning to you, I can't do that!"

"Kristoff, I spent a third of my life as a rock, I'll just nap while I'm in there."

"Are you sure Pabbie?"

"Anna's life is a hundred times more important than my pride."

They were quite the site as Sven, with Lun on his back, dragging a wobbly wheeled cart behind him, and Kristoff leading this Gypsy looking ensemble by the reins up to the castle gate.

"State your business!"

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, I have an audience with the Queen." This evoked a snicker from the guard, but with all the craziness over the last week, it wasn't unexpected.

"One moment please." A runner went inside to confer with the queen, and was back out in a flash.

"You may enter, please go to the rear delivery entrance."


	7. To the Hilt

"Sorry for the sneaky entrance, Kristoff. But I didn't want to get the attention of the dignitaries." They would get their introductions and pleasantries out of the way with the Queen, and a report on getting the messengers to Mariabronn. Then Lun got right to it.

"May we see her now?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa felt a certain unease with letting strangers go and gawk at Anna. This would not be the last time, however, and the feeling would not leave her any time soon. Once they entered the portrait hall the Centurion leapt up from his snow mound and shouted;

"Who disturbs the Princess?" Lun's eyes became as big as saucers. In all his travels, he has never seen a magical living creature.

"Did you create this being, Elsa?" Lun gave the centurion a poke in the belly with his cane. "Hey!" The Centurion responded.

"Yes."

"Are there others?"

"You mean like me? Hello, I'm Olaf, and I…. like… war…." Olaf's voice trailed off when he realized the gravity of the situation at hand, he was growing in wisdom, after all.

"You are completely sentient, are you not?"

"I'm not sure I follow your question, but am I alive?, yes."

"That will do, Olaf. A side bar, Pabbie?" The old man and Gran Pabbie went to a private corner and had a somewhat lively discussion. It would be about the Prophecy, and Elsa's unchecked power of life and death. It would also include what they should try on Anna.

"We would like to run some tests on the statue…."

"Anna!" The Queen barked.

"Forgive me, your Highness, I forgot my manners. Some of these tests may be disturbing to you. I would recommend you leave the room."

"Thank you for your concern of my delicacies, but I shall remain here. However, Olaf and the Centurion _will_ leave."

"Yes, Elsa." Olaf really didn't want to be around at this moment, and he and the Centurion left the room together.

Lun and Pabbie spent a few minutes just studying her. Lun seemed particularly enthralled with her beauty, and how well preserved she was. Tiny details like her freckles embossed in her skin, and her full, curving eyelashes. But the frightened expression on her face disturbed Lun greatly; he hoped one day to return her smile.

The first thing they would try would be several incantations. None of them even caused a drip to form. They would then try more dire measures, first of which would be a tiny hammer to remove a small chip from Anna's boot. When the hammer head got close to the heel, it shattered. So they tried something bigger. Any object they swung at her would shatter before it made contact.

"Has anyone touched her without gloves?" Asked Pabbie.

"I tried once." Stated Kristoff. "It felt like instant frostbite."

"And your Majesty?"

Elsa would now relive the moment on the fjord, everyone could feel her tension, which now was causing frost to creep across the floor. "Yes, I have been in contact with her, I am immune."

"That would make sense. Let's try some melting…" Lun approached the fireplace and pulled out a half burning stick. When he approached Anna, the flame would go out. They tried this several times, with increasingly larger flames, all to no avail. Then they tried a hot metal rod, which had become cherry red in the fireplace. As soon as it got close to Anna, it would become cool to the touch. When Lun accidentally dropped the rod, the end that had been heated shattered.

"Rarely in this life have I been at a loss for words. I am at that point now, your Majesty." Lun spoke with his head low.

"We should probably check out Hans and his person effects now."

* * *

They went down to the dungeon to inspect Hans's corpse. On the way Kristoff finally worked up the nerve to ask Lun the question that has been worming into his soul;

"Did you feel a living presence in Anna, Lun?"

"I cannot say for sure, Kristoff. It was like a frail voice whispering across a great roaring chasm. I may have been just imagining it, or it's some echo from the past. Either way, it suggested something painful; I hope we find a solution. If not, we should find a way to end her suffering." Kristoff felt his heart sink, but it was too soon to give up now.

Hans had been put in one of the cells that still had walls. He had been cleaned up and redressed. Elsa may have been careless in bringing about Hans's demise, but she would insure he was now treated with respect. She decided to sit this part of the investigation out, having no desire to be around him.

"Do you feel anything, Pabbie?"

"There is something here, what it is, I'm not sure. Although,.. it feels,…..dark." They went over his body, making sure he didn't have anything subcutaneous planted on him.

"Nothing here except a feeling. Let's check his effects, shall we?" Hans's personal belongings were being kept in Agdar's study. Everyone was glad to be leaving the dungeon. It certainly felt even colder there.

Lun, Pabbie, and Kristoff rifled thru Hans's blood soaked clothes, only to find nothing.

"What about his sword? Were the pieces saved?" Lun inquired to Kai, who was accompanying the Queen, and had just entered the room.

"Only the hilt was recovered, the rest is unaccounted for." He previously had the sad duty of overseeing Hans's recovery from the fjord.

"Good, bring it to me."

"What do you expect to find, Lun?" Questioned Elsa.

"Hans may have been influenced in his thinking, and I want to leave no stone unturned."

"Here is the hilt, wizard." Kai gave it to him hilt first, the blade wrapped by cloth. As soon as he touched it, he said quite sharply;

"Get back! Everyone! Pabbie, come here!"

"What is it, Lun?" Inquired the queen.

"Magic, a most foul and evil magic." Lun set the sword's hilt on the table with the pommel hanging off the edge.

"Pabbie, hold down the blade, while I try to twist the pommel off." Lun figured Pabbie would be mostly immune to the blades evil effects. "Can you feel it, Pabbie?"

"Yes, this would explain a lot." The pommel finally started to twist off, revealing a hidden chamber. "OK, Pabbie, tilt the blade up." Lun cupped his hands beneath the chamber. A small vial slipped out.

"Is that what I think it is?" Pabbie asked in awe, as Lun carefully set the vial on the table. "Just wait for it to settle." As the vial sat, the brown liquid inside separated into two liquids, one clear and the other black.

"Just as I suspected,… Hemlocia." Lun took a step back from it, with a look on his face of strange fascination.

"I've heard about this potion for decades, but have never seen it."

"Is it rare?" Asked the queen, both Lun and Pabbie burst out laughing.

"What you're seeing in that vial is worth a king's ransom, maybe one hundred pounds of gold." A collective gasp was had by all.

"So what exactly does this potion do?"

"When it sits like it is now, it's inert, and harmless. But when stirred, it is a powerful anaphrodisiac that radiates from the vial; there is no need for ingestion. Hans kept his sword with him often; he would have been exposed to the effects of this foul liquid for a very long time. You may have done him a great service by ending his life."

"So Lun, does this mean Hans would be incapable of feeling love?"

"Yes, or expressing it as well. I don't think Hans would have done this to himself. Besides the great expense, he came here in search of love, did he not?"

"More like a big chair, and a crown,…and a kingdom." Kristoff spouted with an air of vitriol.

"True, but that may just have been an effect of the Hemlocia."

"Did he say anything to you, Queen Elsa?"

"All he had to say to me was lies,… well,… except before his death. He did make an audience request like many other suitors, but I rejected them all,…. for obvious reasons."

"Then he found Anna, and latched onto her? Very interesting. Do we have any record of what Anna and Hans said to each other?"

"Sadly, no….. But wait! Olaf!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Elsa, but I may not be of much help. We spoke of Hans betrayal, and acts of true love. Which then led me to talk of Kristoff's love for Anna."

"I never said that!" Kristoff's face flushed bright red, while his eye's shot daggers at Olaf.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Olaf. It's OK, we want as much information as we can gather." The queen said with a smile on her face, she was happy that Anna could attract a good man, as well as a snake.

"We saw Kristoff returning and made our way out onto the fjord, unfortunately, I was blown away by the wind."

"So Anna was supposed to do something with Kristoff?" Lun was on to something.

"It was suggested that a kiss would be an act of true love by the Trolls." Blurted out Olaf.

"Is this true, Gran Pabbie?" the Queen was now glaring at him, tapping her foot, while little shards of ice shot out from under her shoe.

"Your Majesty, while it may be out of place for me to speak here, when Anna arrived here in this very room, she grabbed Hans by the collar and begged him to kiss her." Kai felt a high level of embarrassment by this statement, one of the sacred oaths taken by servants of royalty is, never air out their dirty laundry.

"Well, that sounds like Anna, always impulsive."

"Everyone left the room except for Hans and Anna; we… wanted to give them… privacy. If only someone would have stayed…."

"You did what you thought was right, Kai. No one will blame you for what you did, or didn't do. There was no reason for anyone to believe there was something nefarious going on."

"Still, I'm sorry, your Majesty. I failed your sister, I failed to protect her."

"There is plenty of blame to go around, and I'm at the top of the list, Kai. But this is getting us nowhere in finding a solution for Anna."

Lun appeared to be deep in thought, and not paying any attention to the group, when he shouted; "Ahah!" This caused the entire group to jump.

"When Anna froze, the Hemlocia in Hans's sword must've had just enough power to block Anna's act of true love!"

"Pabbie, does that sound like a reasonable hypothesis?"

"Yes, your Majesty. It is certainly plausible."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means your Highness, we need to seek out an antidote for the Hemlocia."

"So one exists?"

"We'll have to ask the maker."

"How do we find him?"

"Well, there's only one maker, and _she's_ on the other side of the planet, thus the cost."

"Who will I find for this mission?" That's when everyone looked at Kristoff. Who's only thought now was Sven looking at him and saying; " _You're an idiot!"_

"Gran Pabbie, take the Hemlocia and secure it to some kindling." Pabbie did as the Queen instructed.

"Now bring it here, and hold it a foot off the floor." Once it was held steady, Elsa cast it in a large block of ice. "Centurion!" He then came thru the door.

"Yes, Snow Queen."

"Take this block of ice to the edge of the fjord ice field and cast it into the sea." Lun gave the Queen an incredulous look. "Your Majesty, maybe you should let me handle the disposal of the potion, I could become a very rich man."

"You could also become a very _dead_ man, what would work better for you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, Lun failed to see the humor in her last statement, and gulped.

"Go quickly, Centurion!" He picked up the block and ran down the hall, his steps were thunderous.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready for some dinner, shall we?" Elsa was ready to call it a day, and so was everybody else. Kristoff however, was at the cusp of some seriously life altering events, and his meal wouldn't set well with him.


	8. Exodus

It had been a few weeks since the messengers made their way to Mariabronn. The rescue ships were just starting to pull up to the new docks Elsa had created at the edge of the frozen fjord. One of the conditions of Elsa's ice for passage deal was that all the dignitaries leave first. While she despised this compromise, she was glad to be rid of the Duke. She had listened to his whining on almost a daily basis, and had certainly had enough.

Day two was far more heartbreaking. Elsa stood on the balcony as the slow march out onto the fjord began. Like a trail of ants who had just found a source of nourishment, Arendelle's citizens would slowly walk away from their former lives, weaving between the wreckage and carrying what little possessions they could take, as jeers would spontaneously erupt in the distance. Elsa saw a little girl clutching her doll as tight as she could, and the thought of what that child must be experiencing was just too much. She turned away to return to the safety of inside, behind closed doors again. Her thoughts turned to her father, who would have been so disappointed in her. She held the job of Queen for less than a day, and she totally blew it. _Elsa! What have you done?!_ , played over and over in her mind. The shame,... the shame of it all. Arendelle and the Crowns only other living heir, destroyed in just a few days. A mountain of tremendous guilt wracked her brain, frost creeping out from under her shoes, the mantra no longer working; _Conceal it-don't feel it._ How many thousands of times had she repeated that dreadful litany? Why didn't it work? _What did I do wrong?!_

Elsa was in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest, head hanging low when the door opened. Elsa shot up, not wanting to be seen like that.

"Forgive the intrusion, your Majesty, but Gerda and I wanted to bid our farewell." Kai could not make eye contact with Elsa, this was the worst day of his life. A job he had held since he was a young man was over, and the future uncertain. Besides, he felt like he was leaving behind family, even if all that was left, was Elsa. She slipped her gloves on. These two would not leave without at least getting a hug from her.

"Have you made any arrangements as to where you're going?"

"Yes, we had a conversation with the Crown Princess Rapunzel, the kingdom of Corona will take us in."

"That is heartening news, Kai. It's good you will be staying in the employ of family." Elsa had completely forgotten about Rapunzel being here, and she probably slipped out on the first ship out of Arendelle.

"Goodbye, your Majesty." Elsa gave Kai a hug. It was the first time he had physical contact with her since she was eight. Gerda was at a loss of words, holding back from crying as best she could.

"I'll miss you, Gerda, and your cookies." It was her turn for an embrace, and she could not hold back any longer.

"Goodbye, Elsa. My little snowdrop!" They would walk out of the study with their heads hung low, Kai practically carrying Gerda out. Elsa curled back up into her corner, feeling much worse than before her faithful servants' departure. _Elsa! What have you done?!_ The voice was now screaming.

It would take a month for the evacuation to be complete. Some would make their way thru the mountains, not desiring to be refugees in some camp somewhere. Elsa would have these thoughts raging thru her head on a daily basis. _What if they are mistreated? Or killed?_ She hadn't eaten in days, and her frail frame didn't hold any reserves for fasting.

Except for Olaf, the castle was now empty of living creatures. While the little snowman tried desperately to cheer Elsa up, it wasn't working. Kristoff decided to pay the Queen a visit, and was glad he did, when he did.

"Elsa! You look terrible!"

"Thanks, Kristoff. Nice to see you too."

"When was the last time you ate, or slept?"

"I know I did that sometime in the last week. Monday was it?" It was Friday.

"Ugh!.. I'll be back." Kristoff would scour the town for any remaining food, there wasn't much left. People typically don't store food in summer, the markets had plenty. But there were a few jars of pickled fish around, and a few stiff loaves of bread. "Beggars can't be choosers." Kristoff thought aloud. It was creepy to be rummaging thru people's homes and businesses like this, all these places now empty. But the queen was in trouble, and he found enough to sustain her until the castle can be resupplied. When Kristoff got back, he searched the pantries one more time just to be sure, there wasn't a crumb left. Elsa had given away every bite. He made his way back to the study, only to find Elsa curled up on the couch, sobbing.

"Elsa, please! Pull it together. Come over here and eat something." It didn't look very appetizing, and it damn sure didn't smell that way when Kristoff cracked open the jar, but it wasn't spoiled, and Kristoff knew Elsa was in a bad way.

"Elsa, I insist!"

"Alright, Kristoff; I'm not a child!"

"Good, then act that way. There may be hope for your sister yet, she needs you,… alive. Do you want the people of Arendelle to suffer if you don't go through with your bargain? Look,… I've signed on to the Harrad to Australia. It leaves in two days. Should I cancel, or should I go and try to find a cure for your sister?"

"I didn't think you'd leave,… so soon." There was a strange inflection in Elsa's voice. Was she going to miss him?

"This is the best time of year to go; round trip this journey will take eight months."

"Oh." Elsa's lips kept moving, but nothing came out, she just didn't have the words.

"I'll make sure that Lun and Gran Pabbie stop in from time to time to see how you're doing."

"Good luck Kristoff, I'm sure you will find the c-cure." It took all her strength to keep it together.

"Please take care of yourself Elsa, we need you." With that Elsa gave Kristoff a hug. She would have liked to have kissed him, but having his lips frozen may have been a bad sendoff.

Once again, Elsa faced her inside world alone…..

And Kristoff?, well he was going to have one last ride,… with an old friend.


	9. Searching

_A/N, Due to the short nature of this story, we're gonna' need a montage. Maybe someday the story of Kristoff's journeys will be told, we'll see._

 _And again, thanks for reading!_

* * *

Kristoff headed down to the stable. It felt like death. They've never been separated, ever. _How do I tell him? Will he understand that I have to do this? For Anna? For Arendelle?_ Not for one second did Kristoff even consider the fact that this is a reindeer, this was his life partner. There was something about that thought that wasn't quite right, and a little outside of nature's laws.

"Hello, Sven." Rarely does Kristoff use his actual name, but Sven gave him that look of; " _What ya' got for me?"_ Kristoff gave him a pat on the head. He petted him a few times for good measure, knowing he wouldn't be doing it for a while.

"Sorry buddy, no carrots, or any food for that matter. The few bites left I gave to the Queen." Sven looked disappointed, but understood. He knew Kristoff cared about her welfare.

 _"So what brings you here, friend?"_ Kristoff would pull out his ventriloquist act this one last time before he left.

"We are going to the Valley. You'll be staying there for a while; I must go in search of a cure for Anna."

 _"OK, how long will that take?"_

"Until next spring." Sven's eyes got very wide. Weeks or months were meaningless to him, but seasons he understood, and this was a very long time. He looked down and kicked at the hay with his hoof. Reindeer don't cry, on the outside...

* * *

"Take good care of him, Pabbie."

"Kristoff, he's family, expect no less from us." It was goodbye hugs and kisses all around. Kristoff had never been gone such a long time before, even with the ice harvest.

"I packed you some extra food, and clean clothes." Bulda handed the sack to Kristoff, who just about fell over from the weight of it.

"Thanks Mom." Bulda always liked it when Kristoff called her that, and he'd say it without reservation. "Be sure to take some food to the Queen. When I left her yesterday, she looked like a twig."

"She'll be positively fat by the time you get back."

"Goodbye everyone!" His cheery demeanor was strictly for their benefit. He sighed and closed his eyes as he turned and walked away, this may the last time he ever sees his family.

"Goodbye Kristoff!" All in unison, every time.

* * *

Kristoff was not aboard a cruise ship. He had to earn his keep. As he was hired on as crew, he would make a lot of money on this trip. Sailing halfway around the world is dangerous work, and these men were paid handsomely for it. Now there's the issue of Kristoff being a total sailing greenhorn. It seems the captain of the Harrad had a soft spot for tales of romance, and Kristoff's story was a dozy. Sometimes determination can overcome a lack of experience, and he was a quick learner. There were some storms, a few times when supplies got low, but they stuck together, and Kristoff made some friends along the way. After months of travel, they arrived at the port of Perth, sixty miles from the village of Northam, were Pangari the Maker lived. Three days of travel thru the incredibly dangerous Darling Scarp, and there it was, Northam.

Very few spoke his language, and the Aborigines had a gazillion dialects themselves, they could barely speak to each other. He finally found a person who could help him, for a few nuggets of gold of course, but he was running out of time. The Harrad sailed in five days, and he didn't even know if Pangari could make an antidote.

"Here we are my friend." The man had taken Kristoff to the skeletal remains of Pangari's home, it was nothing but a burned out husk. When Kristoff suggested to the man that he had been cheated, he replied; "You asked me to take you to her house,... this is her house."

"What happened to Pangari?"

"She was murdered, and all her possessions destroyed."

"When did this happen?"

"About a year ago." Kristoff's heart sank, and he fell to his knees. All this time, the people he left behind, his best friend.

All for nothing.

But he did have five days, and he did some asking around. In a nearby village, it was suggested that there was a monastery in Nepal that could help him, and this would be the beginning of Kristoff's worldwide search for a cure.

* * *

Kristoff came back defeated, and weary of travel, basically weary of everything. He needed to recharge, and see some old friends. When Sven first saw Kristoff, he looked like a puppy, letting his tongue hang out panting, while thrusting his hooves in front of him, then springing into the air. Sven tackled Kristoff, and then proceeded in the attempt to lick his face off.

"I'm happy to see you too, buddy. Now if I could just open my eyes…" Sven got the hint, and just stood over him, with one strand of drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

Kristoff got up and gave his old friend a hug around the neck, while Sven nuzzled him, to say this was the reunion of the year would be the world's biggest understatement.

"Soooo,… I see you made it back in one piece, boy!"

"Greetings Lun, What brings you here?"

"Sold the shop, to a nice young couple. They said they liked the earthy vibe, or some other such nonsense."

"Where ya been stayin'?"

"Here in your cabin, rather cozy actually."

"Yea, old man; I don't mind. And I'm sure Sven doesn't mind the company." Kristoff had made Sven's stall part of the cabin, not a typical design, by any measure.

"So what did Pangari have to say, and did you get the antidote?" Kristoff sighed with a quick outward breath.

"No, Pangari had been murdered, and her home destroyed." The fire had gone out in Lun's eyes. He knew what this meant to Kristoff.

"Pangari was a powerful witch, whoever did this, had an elaborate plan in place. This mystery is starting to deepen. I'm so sorry Kristoff, I know your journey was perilous, and a great deal of time has been squandered. Did you come away with anything?"

"Well, there's this." Kristoff placed the bag of gold on the table. Most of his shipmates had wasted their allotment on gambling, booze, and ladies of ill repute.

"The sale of the shop didn't do so badly either." Lun went and retrieved his bag of the shiny stuff. "This will go a long way to finding a solution for Anna."

"This isn't your fight, Lun. Anna is my responsibility."

"The fate of the world hangs in the balance boy! I would like to die with a legacy. If I have but one small part in saving the world, it'll be worth a hundred times the weight of this bag of trinkets!"

"I understand now Lun, I wouln't deny you this, I'm gonna' need all the help I can get. While I was in the Scarp, it was suggested that I travel to Nepal, there's supposed to be some monastery on the Annapurna Sanctuary. There may be a solution there." The irony of the sanctuaries name didn't escape him.

"Of course, the Silk Road! It passes thru Nepal. There's no greater concentration of magic anywhere on the planet, surely you could find a solution there!"

"Where would I start?"

"Cairo." Kristoff would need to take a break first, this was a daunting trek. It was four thousand miles of thieves, bandits, disease, and death. He would be traveling alone; this would be far more dangerous than the last trip. He would want to wait several months before heading out. It was time to call on another friend, someone he kinda' missed….


	10. Tiny Kisses

Kristoff made his way thru the castle to the king's old study. Elsa really liked the spot and was often found there, this time would be no exception. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, as there was no shortage of wood, scrap or otherwise. She was at the window, gazing soulfully outside at the fjord where dozens of snow beasts were working the ice docks. Kristoff departed from his usual of barging in, and knocked.

"Enter... Kristoff! Your back!" Elsa rushed him and gave him a big hug, while Kristoff gingerly put his arms around her. Elsa moved her hands to his face, her ungloved hands. He panicked when she did this, grasping her by the wrists and yanking her hands away.

"It's alright Kristoff, really." He softened his grip and Elsa put her hands to his face again.

"You can touch me now? That's amazing!" Her hands were very cold, he had always suspected this.

"Lun and Gran Pabbie have been instructing me while you've been gone. So, did you find Pangari?" Once again, he would have to dish out the bad news.

"I found her burned out home. Elsa,… she was murdered to prevent her from making an antidote, answering any questions, or being helpful in any way. Whoever did this may have also stolen the Hemlosia, or its formula." She sunk to the couch. "No,... Our best solution… Gone!" Elsa pounded her head on the arm of the couch, hoping the action would knock the anguish out of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa. She had been dead for quite some time. The plot to destroy Arendelle goes far back in the past." She had her head buried in her arms. He scooped her up and held her in his arms, trying to comfort her. She laid her head on his chest quietly sobbing. While he was no expert at counseling, he did make a comfortable spot to lean on, maybe too comfortable.

"Will this long nightmare ever end, Kristoff?"

"I wish I..." The door flung open and in trotted Olaf.

"Kristoff's back! It's good...to...see...you." Olaf's voice got low and quiet as he seen Elsa cradled in his arms.

"If I'm interrupting anything ... I think I'll just go see Sven,"

"No, Olaf, you're not,... I mean we weren't,... ya' know,... umm..."

"What he's trying to say is, he was just comforting me because I was sad."

"What's wrong, Elsa?"

"Kristoff's trip was in vain, Anna will not be cured just yet." Olaf hung his head so low, it fell off and he had to pick it up.

"I'll be at the stable." He turned and walked out the door, not even bothering to put his head back on.

"Poor little guy, his hopes were so high."

"Mine too."

* * *

Dinner that evening was somewhat quiet, fresh off the disappointment of his failure. Then Kristoff noticed something, he really hadn't paid that much attention to before. Elsa was lookin' good. She had filled out a bit, and her hair braid looked so much neater than when he had left. She had her face done up with that purple eye shadow she liked to use, and he found himself staring at her just a little too long….

"Kristoff, I was thinking, maybe we should go and visit the Ice Palace tomorrow. It's in need of repair, and I kind of miss it. What do you say? We could take a sleigh ride up in the morning, hmm?" There was no way he could resist this temptation. He had stood in front of this place- in slack-jawed awe- nearly in tears.

"I can't see any reason why not." Actually, He could think of a hundred reasons why not. But Elsa has never got out much, and she could probably use the break.

"Good, have Sven and yourself ready by eight."

"Sure, Elsa. If you'll excuse me, I have someone I'd like to pay a visit to before retiring for the evening."

"OK,…. Goodnight, Kristoff."

"'night, Elsa." He practically sprang from the table, and made his way down to the portrait room. All the while the knot in his stomach grew tighter. She was lit by only a few candles, but in this light she sparkled as if she was moving, the magic forever flowing in her. He walked right up to her and looked her in those cold, dead eyes and said;

"Please forgive me, my love, I've come home empty handed. While I travelled the world for you and found nothing, I'd gladly do it one hundred more times if it would bring you back to me." There would be no answer, she would be just as still as that fateful day on the fjord. He slid one of the couches over to her and slept there.

* * *

In the morning he awoke to a voice in his head just below a whisper; _Kristoff!,…Help!_

As reality slowly crept back in and his eyes were fully open, he wasn't sure what he just heard. Anna looked just the same as last night, or a year ago. That same echoing whisper, he heard it on the fjord that day, it drew him in the right direction, towards Anna, towards saving her, but ultimately towards death.

"Kristoff! You're late!"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, I over slept."

"Why so formal, Kris? I'll help get Sven hooked up." She took her hand and brushed it across his jaw, sending a shiver thru him. For once she was sensibly dressed and ready for the outdoors, she really looked like she had her act together, much to Kristoff's delight.

On the ride up, Elsa was kinda' quiet, a true departure from the chatterbox that was Anna. She was content to just enjoy the ride, and feel the wind in her hair. The smile on her face had a certain tell to it, one that he couldn't quite get a handle on, what was she so happy about? Then the same problem that confronted Anna and him with the chase down by the wolves was in front of them, the ravine was still there.

"I forgot about this damn ravine,… yep, still there."

"What's still there?"

"The remnants of my sled. Anna and I were being chased by wolves, so we had to jump this ravine,… the sled didn't make it, however."

"Oh,… sorry. But it's really not a problem, watch." Elsa stepped off the sleigh and stomped her foot at the edge, magic swirled and she created a very sturdy bridge to cross the ravine, with finely decorated rails and pretty snowflakes, of course.

"Well, what do you think?" Kristoff could hear the air of pride in her voice, and honestly, she deserved to revel in this moment.

"If only all bridges looked like this!" He really liked what she could create, and she was getting better at it. But after a few miles no amount of bridges were going to help them, they'd reached the plateau that was the willow grove.

"Alright, buddy. Let's get you unhooked." It was all on foot from here on out. Once they got to the palace, the damage looked extensive, neither one of them had seen it in this state. Elsa left here out cold.

"You can fix this, right?"

"Meh, it's just a scratch." First she would repair the stairway, then Kristiff looked at Sven, remembering that he couldn't climb these steps.

"Say Elsa, how about whipping up a shelter for, ya' know…" Kristoff kinda' jerked his head in Sven's direction. She let out an almost barking laugh.

"Of course." She made a mini version of the palace, spires and all.

"This is all yours, Sven." He walked up to Elsa and gave her a friendly nuzzle, then walked inside and laid down, very content in his new digs. Elsa gave him a pat on the head. "Your welcome."

The first floor was unscathed, but the second floor was a disaster. Although, when you're magical, it's just a matter of a few seconds work to perfection. Elsa decided a little remodeling was in order, and created a much less ostentatious chandelier.

"How's that, Kris?"

"Yea, that looks less threatening." Once Elsa fixed the balcony and doors it was all back to its own version of normal. She breathed a small sigh of relief. This was her first big project, and her pièce de résistance **.**

"Come on; let me give you the grand tour." There was a whole lot to this place that hasn't been seen by anyone other than Elsa, well, except Marshmallow. Speaking of which…

"Hey Elsa, where's the snow monster?"

"That is a really good question. If a mound of snow suddenly springs to life, you'll know you've found him."

"What's back here?...Oh." He found the bed chamber. Her bed was a canopy four poster, with her signature snowflake design. When he touched the comforter, it sent a rush thru him. It was the smoothest material he'd ever felt, and he had recently handled some of the finest silk on the planet.

"Do you like it?" Kristoff knew he was in trouble. Her sensible outfit was gone, and replaced by the latest iteration of the ice dress. He could feel himself get flushed, and the heat was on, fearing he may melt something. She sure liked to show a lot of leg.

"Elsa! What is this?" He was a bit miffed. It was starting to feel like a trap. She slinked her way up to him.

"What does it look like, Kristoff? You and me, alone, on top of a mountain where no one can see us. No one will know."

"I will know! Elsa, you gotta' understand,… I am _in love_ with your sister."

"She may never recover, but I am here, right now, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it means I should have never agreed to come up here with you alone. I love this palace, it's like every dream I've ever had come true. But I didn't know you felt this way."

"It's just,… yesterday, when you were holding me, I felt so safe in your arms…."

"Ugh,…Elsa, the question you gotta' ask yourself is, am I _the_ man, or just _a_ man?" She put her head in her hands, in a vain attempt to hind her shame.

"I'm so sorry, Kristoff. I feel awful. I didn't mean to…." She couldn't finish the sentence, her tears got in the way. Now Kristoff felt bad, he didn't want it to come to this. She could really use some lovin' right now, there has to be some middle ground to this situation, and he had to come up with a compromise. He walked up to her, put his hands on her face and looked her square in the eyes.

"Elsa, we can't go there, not now, and maybe not ever. The future is not set, and I have no idea what it holds. But I want to give you something, it may not be all you want, but please understand, my feelings for your sister are very strong, and I _will not_ betray her. So let's get something to eat, then we will crawl into this bed together and _sleep!_ I will hold you until slumber takes you to dreamland, and I will even plant some tiny kisses on your head."

"I hope I'm there the day Anna comes back to the world of the living, and you are there to hold her, my heart will melt that day. She is getting the best of what humanity has to offer, and that's why I love you Kristoff. She's the luckiest woman on earth, even if she can't appreciate that right now." She gave him a tiny peck on the cheek, then hugged him. Later that night, he did as promised, and she fell asleep in his arms.


	11. On the Road

_A/N,_

 _Guys, I'm starting to have a real_ _existential crisis, sort of_ _. It's as if I feel guilty writing Elsa as a hetero character. In the context of the movie, I always thought Anna's sisterly love would be enough for her, and basically, she's Aces. Have I read one too many Elsanna stories? In two years, am I going to walk out of the theater when Elsa meets her handsome Prince?_ _Let me know what you think._

* * *

Kristoff awoke before she did, and that's just how he wanted it. She had fallen asleep before he did and he had time to think. He had been able to restrain himself up to this point, but he didn't know how long he could hold out. The temptation of Elsa and her beautiful form was just too great, and it was time to go. He hated the thought of leaving her alone up here, but she had done it before, and she could just create a being to ride down the mountain with, she had the power.

"Sven, wake up! We're leaving."

 _"You're not going to leave her here all alone, are you?"_

"Yes Sven, she'll be fine,... she's a witch." He wasn't exactly referring to her ice powers.

Kristoff would once again say his teary goodbyes to all in the Valley. He would be gone for a very long time, over two years by his initial calculations. He would write Elsa a note; while he wished he could have told her in person, avoiding conflict was so much more appealing right now.

 _Queen Elsa,_

 _I must apologize for stranding you on the mountain, but I felt the temptation of you and your love is just too great. Since I will be gone for a very long time, this will be an opportunity for you to set your feelings straight, as I am not the man for you. Please make sure Sven is taken care of, I'm sure he'll be depressed by my long absence. Always know that I do care about you, you are becoming like a sister to me._ _Take care of yourself as well, the world needs you._

 _Kristoff_

"Lun, make sure the Queen gets this message, and also, maybe someone should go rescue her."

"She'll be fine, boy. She has become fairly adept at making beasts of burden. I thought you were planning to stay here for a while, what changed your mind, hmm?" Kristoff felt that horror begin to bubble up in his stomach, the horror of betrayal.

"Let's just say the Queen is the main reason, and leave it at that."

"Ah, the passion of youth. You do know your emotions are easy for me to read, huh boy?"

"Yea, I get it, old man. She just about had me forget all about Anna, and I just can't allow that to happen."

"Umm, true love. It does my heart good, knowing it still exists."

"Take care of yourself Lun, and don't eat Sven."

"Not with these teeth boy. Besides, how can I eat him if he goes with you?"

"Huh? The thought never occurred to me. Besides, it costs a fortune to ship animals."

"You mean, like this?" Lun set the bag of gold in front him. "It is yours, and don't say anything. You will need a partner for this trip. I cannot think of anyone better suited for this."

"Thank you, Lun. I'll figure out some way to repay you someday."

"Anna breathing once again will be payment enough."

"Goodbye Lun, I'll see you around, OK?"

"Farewell Kristoff. May your journey be fruitful." He got up, and once again had to look around like it was the last time, and walked out the door.

"Come on, buddy. Looks like we're doin' this one together."

" _Really?!"_

"Yes Sven, this time, I need some help."

* * *

Sven wasn't doing so well. He'd never been on a boat before. A seasick reindeer is not a pretty site. Kristoff would hold him and comfort him as best as possible. The cabin boy came by the hold later that evening and handed him a jar of herbs.

"The captain wants the animal to take this, give him just a little every few hours. He says he's getting tired of the smell."

"Thanks, I think." The last part was a little under his breath, but he did as instructed, and Sven began to feel better. By the time Sven got his sea legs, he would be allowed up on the deck, much to his delight.

Cairo was a bustling, gritty, and dangerous place. There would be one thing Kristoff would purchase here, that he would personally dread, a gun. He hated the things, and swore he'd never own one.

"As soon as this trip is over, I'm casting this wretched thing into the sea, buddy."

" _I'm all for that!"_ And down the road they went, for two years. They would see many wondrous things, meet very interesting and strange people, and see more magic than most would encounter in a lifetime. Whenever they found something they thought would help, they would pack it to the next weigh station and ship it off. They would also save some as the chance of it making it all the way to Arendelle was slim. The months went by slowly, bitter cold in the mountains, scorching heat in the desert. Sven had never been sheared before, but he damn sure appreciated it in the Ottoman Empire. Occasionally, they would run across someone who thought they could cast a spell to free her, and Kristoff told them of the great fortune to be made by going to Arendelle. Then they would tackle the Himalayas. Over the top of India and through Katmandu, they would find the monastery that was spoken of years ago.

"Say this incantation in her presence, and the spell will be lifted." Kristoff felt the monk said that with too much confidence, plus the fact he wasn't supposed to be speaking in the first place. They climbed down out of the mountains, the sea once again appeared, and the long journey down the Silk Road was over. Sven was very reluctant to get back on another boat, but the thought of going home finally was very relieving.

They still had a great deal of traveling to do yet, as they had to sail around the southern tip of India. Once again, they would be astounded by many wonders, and of course, magic. They would collect a few more potions and incantations along the way, and they spread the word to those who may be able to help. Now in the very last leg of their journey, the two weary travelers would take the back way in thru Mariabronn, and go to the Valley first. As the boat pulled into the harbor, they seen the snow,… it was August. Mariabronn had come under the grip of the Eternal Winter. As Kristoff made his way to the trail, he overheard many of the villagers grumbling about the weather, and some planned to take up arms and march on Arendelle. He figured now would be as good a time as any to pick up the pace a bit.

* * *

It would be a heroes' welcome for them. The Trolls quickly whipped up a celebration for their two adventurers. Bulda was especially happy to see Kristoff, she wasn't really sure if he would make it back.

"It's so good to have you back, the children really missed you." The tear in her eye betrayed her statement, she really missed him.

"It's good to finally be home, and the truth is, I'm done. I just can't do this anymore. Sven and I nearly lost our lives on several occasions. I've got no more adventure in me. The good news is, the word is out, and if what I've sent or brought back doesn't work, there should be some people coming here to free Anna."

"Ahh, I've see you've made it back alive, although you look thinner." Lun had walked up from the cabin with a bit more hobble in his step.

"I'm sure Bulda will fix that soon enough. So, have you tried anything I've sent back?"

"We have tried it all, boy. We have not had any success yet."

"I still have some other things I've managed to gather sailing around India. I also have the incantation from the monks in Nepal."

"We will try it all in the coming weeks, Kristoff. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that you're home." So they ate and drank wine. Kristoff had a very attentive audience with his harrowing tales of the Silk Road, and they all ohh'd and ahh'd with every scary detail.

"Sorry, everyone, but it's getting late. I'll need to save some of these stories for later."

"Awwww!"

"Goodnight, family."

"Goodnight Kristoff." Their voices once again a chorus. Lun, Sven and Kristoff made their way back to the cabin. Once inside, and after the fire was going….

"Lun, where was Pabbie? I didn't see him anywhere tonight."

"He's been locked up in the Prayers Den with the potions you sent back, it's amazing that the merchandise made it. Although I've sent many an item thru the courier network, I guess they have a reputation to uphold."

"Is he OK?" It was a little troubling for Kristoff to not see him after such a long absence, but the fact that he was working on a cure for Anna made him feel better, somewhat. The reality that she wasn't cured yet was disturbing.

"We're getting old, boy! Pabbie is showing the signs, as am I."

"We're going to the castle tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, I would assume so. Is Sven up for having a rider?"

"I'm sure he is." Kristoff said with a bit of a chuckle. Sven never minded carrying Lun, him weighing over ninety pounds would be a stretch. The knot in Kristoff's stomach would return, for tomorrow he had to face the Queen. He would lay there in his old bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he would say.


	12. The End of the Line

_A/N,_

 _Whoops! Looks like I drove the last chapter into the ditch, as apparently Elsa is not capable of seduction. I merely ask that you look at it this way. Elsa is responsible for the demise of her sister, the death of Hans, and ruining the lives of thousands of people in this story. There is going to be some level of mental illness associated with that. I'll agree that the original movie/ Frozen Fever/ Olaf's Frozen Adventure Elsa would never be capable of anything like that. But this is not that tale._

 _It has also been brought to my attention that Kristoff's love for Anna is a bit over the top, and I have to agree. Below the last line break is something I put together at the last minute, let me know if it works._

* * *

Kristoff had become accustomed to milder temperatures, this cold was biting. _A man of the ice_ , he thought to himself; oh how things have changed. The ride thru town was a bit disheartening. All of the buildings had started to crumble; the brilliant colors and rosemaling had faded. The castle, on the other hand, looked flawless. Elsa had covered it in new spires and lattice work, it looked quite festive.

They got to the gates of the castle, only to find them locked. When a guard called out in a rather low and gruff voice;

"Who's there? State your business!" Kristoff recognized that voice, it was Marshmallow.

"Chi Lun, and guests."

"Enter."

When the snow beast opened the gate, he recognized Kristoff. At least his memory was still functioning perfectly.

"I thought I told you to not come back!"

"Take it easy there, big guy, I'm..."

"It's alright Em, he's with us." Lun spoke in a somewhat calming fashion.

"Ugh…, proceed." The courtyard was littered with snow mounds; Kristoff could only assume these were more guards.

The inside looked much like the outside, filled with sharp angles and a thoroughly Spartan appearance. It was all typical Elsa, until they got to the study, it was virtually untouched.

"Welcome friends! Kristoff, I've seen you've made your return, please, tell me of your adventures." Hmm, no hugs, no kisses, and barely a handshake. Kristoff was kinda' disappointed, and relieved at the same time. He had wanted her to move on, and she did, but maybe deep down, he did have feelings for her. It was easy to reject her when she was coming on strong, or was she just toying with him? Women!... Ugh! They were so damn tough to figure out.

"Lun and I will leave you two in peace while we get to work on Anna." Pabbie could feel their tension in the air around him.

"Kris, in your note you asked me to take care of Sven, yet he left with you, what was that all about?"

"You shoulda' asked Lun. He gave me sufficient funds for his fare- and then some- it was a last minute change of plans, and I already gave Lun the note, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, I was just curious. To be honest, I'm sorry. I scared you with my misguided seduction; I had no business doing that to you."

"It's OK, your Majesty. Frankly I enjoyed your boldness; it's a trait I liked in your sister." He saw the change of expression in her face upon the mention of Anna.

"Alright, enough drowning in our sorrows, Kristoff. Sit down and tell me of your journey..."

Kristoff rambled on for two hours, and barely made a dent in his story, when the two wizards walked into the room.

"Your Majesty, we must report we've had no success. We have a few more things to try tomorrow, but we are quickly running out of options."

"Very well, thank you for your report, if you will excuse us."

"Yes, your Majesty." Lun and Pabbie closed the door behind them. As soon as it latched, Elsa buried her head on Kristoff's chest, and again her tears would flow. He just didn't have any words for her, as he would soon be joining her in emotional release. They shared a tear together, for Anna.

* * *

Several months went past with the same news every day. Occasionally some charlatan would show up at the gate proclaiming a sure-fire cure for Anna, but with the same result every time, she was just as cold, and stiff, and dead as the day before. The tension between Elsa and Kristoff would stay at a simmer. They would try to comfort each other, a held hand here and there, the occasional kiss on the cheek. They would even share a laugh or two. While they were still holding out hope for Anna, it was fading. Their relationship would be one of convenience, and that made it just too easy. But sometimes that's how relationships are forged. Two lonely people in the right place at the right time, even if they aren't the best match.

Lun made his way to the study. Elsa was alone, buried in paperwork, as usual. Most of it wasn't even necessary, she just had to make ice and it would get loaded by her drones. Olaf did most of the real paperwork, but keeping busy was the only way Elsa could preserve her sanity, and that only works for so long. This day will be long remembered, for it was the beginning of the end.

Lun stepped through the open door; the expression on his face gave Elsa pause.

"Pardon the intrusion, your Majesty, but I believe it is time to end our search for a cure for Anna. Nothing has worked, and it is foolish to continue something where the failure is so absolute. Every once in a while, being in her presence I get the sense she is calling out, to be freed. Elsa, her spirit needs release, and we must do something that will finally bring about that freedom. You are not going to like my idea, however."

"What do you suggest, Lun?" Here it comes...

"Katla."

"The volcano?!"

"Yes, it erupted shortly after Kristoff left for the Silk Road, and the caldera should be open."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to throw my sister into an active volcano to melt her away?"

"Yes…, that about sums it up." Elsa violently swept the papers off her desk, and began tearing up the place. Lun would step out quietly, while Kristoff was coming up the hall. Hearing the commotion, he quickened his pace;

"Lun, what's wrong?"

"You better get in there; she needs you."

Kristoff was sickened by the news, he knew this day might finally come, and it was here. This was the end.

* * *

"I've booked us passage on one of the ice ships, Kristoff. It'll be here in three days. Prepare whatever eulogy you wish for her, I'm still working on mine. The Centurion will be joining us to carry Anna up the volcano."

"Are you going to be OK, Elsa?"

"No…, no I will not..."

* * *

It was time to pay one last visit to her in the gallery. Kristoff would slide a chair over to her for the last time, its legs grinding into the long neglected floor. He just sat and stared at her…, the words would not come, yet his thoughts betrayed him.

It had all been so one sided. His love grew for this woman, this thing that sits here in perpetual stillness, while she could never reciprocate. Was he in love with her, or the idea of her? They had this conversation going up the North Mountain, of how can it be true love in such a short time frame? He wasn't listening to his own advice. How did she cast this spell on him? He had circled the globe for this woman, on the slim chance they might have a life together. Yet he loved her so deeply, as if his life depended on it. As he looked into her eyes, his mind went back to the first time he seen her, as a child, and a cold chill ran through him. Is this when he fell in love with her? He did feel a certain amount of empathy for her, and hoped that Gran Pabbie could help. That would be odd, what forces of fate would seed his young mind? At that point in his life, girls seemed pretty gross. He had never really given it too much thought, considering what he had seen. He just went about his life, work and sleep, wake and repeat. The thoughts of princesses never crossing his mind, until he stumbled upon her again, this time needing his help. But there was this thing that just gnawed at him, like a dog with a grizzled bone, this strange thing about her. She must have had some kind of magic, all of this really just doesn't make any sense.

Despite these thoughts, any feelings he had at this point were worthless. In a few days, Anna would be turned to vapor. A mist on the wind as she ascends to the afterlife, a cloud and nothing more. All this time, the struggles, a fortune thrown away, on a hope, a fantasy, and nothing more.

When this would all be over, Kristoff decided it would be time to go and set out to make his own way in the world, to forget about magical queens and fairy tale princesses. They weren't really meant for him anyway.

Kristoff turned and walked out of the room, the click of the latch a deafening roar, it had such finality to it, as his heart sank.


	13. Release

_A/N,_

 _We are nearing the end of this tale and it's been a fun ride. While I managed to lose a few readers with the Elsa fiasco, this story is still something of a success, and all I had to do was kill Anna. As a dyed in the wool Annaholic, this tale was a little out of my comfort zone. But I do try to bring alternate stories here to FF, viewed from a different perspective. My original ending was a bit of a downer, but I still may post it as an alternate ending. Also an epilogue is being put together and may see the light of day in a few weeks. Thanks again for making it this far, and enjoy the two chapter conclusion of 'To Melt Away'._

* * *

Elsa had managed to charter the Nebuchadnezzar just before it would make its ice run south. By this time the gold coffers were getting low, but it was the last trip. The Earth had been flipped over and shook several times to find an answer for Anna's condition, and none had been found. It was a sickening walk up the gangway, with that dread you feel in the pit of your stomach. Once under sail, there would be no turning back, and no reprieves, it was over.

"Good evening, Captain. I assume everything is in order?"

"Yes, your Majesty. All monetary affairs are in good standing, and winds are favorable to Iceland. We should make Vik in less than three days."

"Very well Captain. Is the berth ready?"

"Yes, you may bring it aboard." Elsa did not like the captain's tone, but this was his ship, and Elsa was not up for an argument.

"Centurion, bring her!" The Centurion picked her up carefully and walked up the gangway, it would flex with his every step.

"Pierre will show the creature the way to the hold." Pierre stepped up, visibly shaken by the sheer size of the snow beast.

"Don't worry, Pierre. He wouln't harm you, unless you try to touch Anna."

"That wouln't be a p-problem, your Highness." Pierre planned on putting a great distance between him and the snow beast as soon as Anna was in the hold.

"Captain, I must accompany them to the hold to secure Anna. Normal methods wouln't work."

"As you wish, your Majesty. But I must warn you, if either the statue, or that snow monster endanger this vessel, they will be making a quick trip to Davy Jones locker, understood?!"

"Yes, Captain. We are in agreement then?"

"Yes…, carry on." So Elsa, Anna, Pierre, and the Centurion made their way to the hold. Once there, Elsa packed Anna in snow, so she wouldn't slide about, potentially knocking holes in the hull.

Once under sail, Kristoff and Elsa met up on the deck, to watch the setting sun. At this point there really wasn't much say- it had all been exhausted- and frankly, they were too. Kristoff took Elsa's ungloved hand and said;

"She will finally be at rest, Elsa."

"I know, Kris. We knew this day would come. Still..., it's a bitter pill to swallow."

"I'm headed below for some shut-eye and a prayer or two, you coming?"

"No…, I think I'll stay up here and watch the sea for a little while longer, it's been so very long since I've seen it."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same…, goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Kristoff." Elsa's frozen tears made tiny clinking noises hitting the deck as she stared into the twilight.

* * *

Once in port, the Centurion dug Anna out of her snow bank and carried her to shore, much to Pierre's relief.

"Thank you Captain for our safe delivery. We will return in three days. I will reward you once we are safely back in Arendelle."

"We will be waiting…, three days, no longer."

"Understood, goodbye Captain."

"Safe journey, your Majesty…, and may God rest her soul." Once outside the tiny port, it was all barren wilderness.

"This will be a steep climb, Elsa. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I owe Anna this much. I have to be there to say g-goodbye." With a trembling lip, Elsa choked the words out.

It would be a tough slog. While the temperature wasn't too bad, the sun was overly warm, and they were sweating. Then Elsa thought to herself; _Duh! I'm the Snow Queen, why not have it snow?_ So Elsa gave them a small flurry and a cloud to keep them cool, the Centurion certainly appreciated it.

It had been over two years since Katla had erupted and the caldera hadn't iced back over. One hundred feet below the rim the lava bubbled away, the stench of sulfur thick in the air. Elsa's thoughts turned to the Devil, and how he might be waiting there to steal Anna's soul. But Lun's words were echoing in her ear. _Her spirit needs release._

"If you have any last words, Kristoff, now is the time." He had said this speech a thousand times in his head, hoping he could spit out at least part of it. Kristoff walked up to her, staring straight into her eyes.

"Anna..., I have loved you for so very long, I don't remember what it's like to not be in love with you. I searched the world over for a solution, yet I could not save you. I failed you, and I hope in the afterlife, you will forgive me. I love you, and I will always love you. Goodbye, Anna, my one true love." Kristoff couldn't say one more word without completely breaking down, and he didn't want to send Anna to the afterlife with him sniveling. It was now Elsa's turn...

"My dearest Anna, I cannot begin to express my sorrow for what has happened to you. While there are many people who had a hand in this great tragedy, I must take sole responsibility for your death. It is I who cursed you, and I who made the final decision to cast you into this lake of fire, hoping there is sufficient heat to release you.

Please God, be merciful and take this angel under your wing. Anna, I love you, and I will never rescind my love for you. Goodbye, my beloved sister." Elsa could not control her emotions, snow and wind began to swirl. The Centurion had one final request;

"Snow Queen, Centurion wishes to join Anna, mission ended." Elsa was in a bit of a quandary over this. None of her creations had ever died before. But it was his decision to make, and she would honor it.

"Yes, Centurion, you may join her." There would be one final goodbye.

"Farewell, my love." Kristoff said as he started to walk away.

"Goodbye, my sweet sunflower." Elsa gave her one last kiss on her head.

"Now, Centurion." The centurion picked her up and ran for the edge, as Elsa collapsed to the ground in a pool of her own tears. Kristoff then heard the sound of churning gravel under Elsa's boots, she was running for the caldera. Kristoff whirled around and broke into a run to catch her, tackling her ten feet from the rim, and pinning her down by the shoulders.

"Kristoff! Just let me go! I must end this agony!"

"You can't Elsa…, you can't. You have no idea what will happen if you die this way!"

"But I…." She never got to finish the sentence as a great column of fire erupted from the caldera, with smoke and cinders billowing out. This caused Elsa to look up and Kristoff to lift his head. Then they heard the flapping, both of them leaping to their feet.

A giant bird arose from the caldera with feathers of flame. Cinders and ash came off of it with each flap of its wings. It was much like the mythical Phoenix, its cry thunderous and deafening. While graceful in the air, its landing was anything but, practically tripping over its feet, into a ball of flame. When the smoke finally cleared, Anna emerged…, very much alive, and very, very naked.

"What happened...? Where am I?, and what happened to my clothes?!" Elsa ran up to Anna and almost tackled her, giving her the biggest hug she had ever received.

"Oh, Elsa! Your Alive! Hans is...?" She was completely disoriented.

"That's a long story, but... Kristoff!" He was catatonic…, staring in Anna's general direction, but completely frozen in place, his eyes unblinking.

"Hey Elsa, maybe a little help here?" Anna pointed at her naked self.

"Oh…, right." Elsa whipped up an outfit for Anna of fiery red, but sensible enough for going down a volcano. So boots and a calf length skirt, covered in sunflowers.

"It's very pretty, Elsa. Thank you." Elsa gave her another big hug and a kiss, they stayed in that embrace for what seemed like forever, when Kristoff in his catatonic state began to drool.

"I think I know how to break _this_ spell." Anna walked right up to him, wrapped her hands around his neck, stood up on her toes and gave him a big kiss right on the lips. Kristoff finally snapped out of it;

"Anna, your alive!, and how did you do that?!" The first thing Kristoff noticed was that all the white in her hair was gone, and was back to its wonderful fiery red. "I love you, so much!" Kristoff could not hold back. The pent up emotions that he had been choking back all these years had finally heaved up, and he showered Anna with his tears as he just about crushed her in a bear hug.

"Misoff, I can't bref."

"Oh, sorry!" He noticed Elsa looking at them with doey eyes and a wide smile, and the memory of what she had said on the North Mountain came flooding back, she deserved to share in this wonderful moment. "Come-on Elsa, wanna' get in on this?" Group hug…, they would share it for several minutes, fearing that they would lose this tremendous feeling of togetherness.

That night they would make camp about a mile from Katla, just to be away from the smell. As they laid down to sleep, they would huddle together- with Anna in the middle- so they could all share her great warmth.


	14. That Conversation

Kristoff awoke to find his arm laying gently across Anna's midsection when he realized Anna's magical clothes had dissipated in the middle of the night. He leapt up from beneath the blanket startled, and then shuttered once standing. What if the "Morning Salute" came along? It would be digging into Anna's backside.

This caused the Princess to stir. She sat up, the blanket falling around her waist. She stated with a somewhat sleepy yawn; "Good morning, Sunshine! How long have... Ugh!" Anna realized her breasts were exposed, and Kristoff had that faraway look in his eyes. She then wrapped the blanket around herself, leaving Elsa uncovered. You could have packed Elsa in snow, and she wouldn't have noticed.

"Kristoff, I strongly suggest you get used to seeing me naked, I have the feeling you're going to see me that way often."

"I'm sorry Anna; this is quite a shock to me. Yesterday, I was reciting your eulogy, then you arose from the volcano. When you stepped out of the smoke, you were just… so beautiful, my mind overloaded. You must understand this, I thought you were dead, and I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry too, Kristoff. This is all new territory for me."

"You have no memory of the time while you were frozen, correct?"

"It's more like I had these strange feelings, it's hard to describe. I could sometimes sense your presence, and Elsa, too. Everything was darkness, but I have no recollection of how much time has passed. It was like a dream, and just didn't seem that long."

"It's been four years since you've been frozen." Anna looked down and pinched the bridge of her nose. All the thoughts of the things she may have missed rushed into her head all at once.

"You look a little older, Kristoff."

"You haven't aged a day."

"Tell me, what happened to Hans?" Kristoff was just starting to realize how hard this conversation was going to be.

"Your sister killed him on the fjord, shortly after you froze. She was enraged at the time."

"Elsa is not a killer!" Anna realized she may have said that a little too loud.

"She was that day. But she has deeply regretted that decision, even though she may have done him a favor."

"How can killing someone be doing them a favor?!"

"Hans was under the spell of a potion called Hemlocia, it prevents the victim from falling in love." Anna was aghast, this must have been the reason he rejected her.

"So Hans took a potion to keep from loving me?"

"Well no..., not exactly. It's very rare, and extremely expensive. It was hidden in the hilt of his sword, and it does not need to be ingested. He had most likely been set up by somebody. Who?, we do not know. I went to the village where Pangari the Maker who created the potion lived, on the other side of the world. It turned out she was murdered to prevent her from giving up the secret of the formula."

"Then what did you do?"

"I searched the world for a cure. I climbed mountains in Nepal, crossed the Ottoman desert, I've spent months aboard ships and sailed in every sea, and in all that, I never found one."

"You went thru all that…, just for me?"

"I love you." There it was. All that had been done, all the searching, books read, incantations said, and spells cast. It all came down to three little words, I love you. Anna got up, letting the blanket fall around her ankles. She once again fell into Kristoff's embrace.

"I don't want this feeling to ever end, Kristoff. But the truth is, I don't know you that well. Let's be sure, to be sure, do you know what I mean?" His heart sank. The realization that his lopsided love may have been all for nothing, crept up in the back of his mind.

"I understand, Anna. I've loved you for four years, it's been a couple of days for you, and that rush to marry Hans didn't work out so well. I've waited this long, so I'm in no hurry. If the whole "Princess" thing gets in the way of us, I know you'll have to move on."

"Fat chance, silly pants, I'm in charge of my destiny now. Speaking of kingdoms, how's Arendelle doing?" Now Kristoff would really have to face the music.

"Anna, Arendelle is gone. It's now just a frozen wasteland; even the trees have all died."

"What about the people?"

"All gone, Elsa evacuated the entire kingdom." Anna sunk to her knees and wept, all Kristoff could do is hold her. She may be alive, but in all honesty, she had no home to go to. Then Kristoff gently picked her up and whispered in her ear.

"Now that you're back, the Prophecy will be fulfilled. Summer will return with your help."

"What Prophecy?"

"There is a very ancient book that predicted you and your sister's birth, and if yours or Elsa's powers are out of balance, the Earth was in serious trouble."

"What about Elsa, how has she faired all this time?"

"In a word- lonely. I've tried to be there for her as much as I could, but I've spent very little time in Arendelle since I started traveling. She needed you, Anna. From my understanding of the Prophecy, you are like bread and water to her."

"And Sven?" She was concerned about a reindeer. It amazed him that such a big heart could be frozen solid like that.

"He's fine, our mentor Lun has been helping take care of him lately. That is, if he hasn't sold him, or turned him into steaks."

"He wouldn't dare!" Kristoff just laughed, Anna still needed a reintroduction to humor.

"I know, he's something of a crotchety old wizard, you'll like him, and I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you."

"I gotta' admit, Kristoff, this is a lot to take in."

"Yea, I think I'll save some of this conversation for later, we have a long walk ahead of us today."

"Walk?! Speak for yourself!" Just then she turned away and started to run. Holding her arms straight out, she then quickly brought them down to her sides, and the great bird ignited. She sailed up, into the clouds, until she was a tiny fleck of light in the sky.

Elsa began to wake, and then panicked when Anna appeared missing.

"Kristoff, where's Anna?!"

"You see that tiny dot of orange light there? That's her." _Her spirit needs release_ would echo thru her mind once again.

"Why don't you join her, Elsa?"

"But how would I…?" The thought never occurred to her to make a flying beast, but hey, it was the dawning of a new age, and it was worth a try. Elsa went into her angelic dance and created a giant snow swan. She walked up to it, then the swan gracefully knelt down and she climbed on.

"Care to join me, Kristoff?"

"Maybe next time." With a swirl of wind the giant bird took off, with all the elegance of the living creature it resembled. Elsa would join her sister in the sky, where they would play with each other in the clouds for an hour. Kristoff laid back and smiled, content to watch all this from afar. The Prophecy fulfilled, they could now go back to Arendelle and bring back the summer, the kingdom, and its citizens.

Out of the proverbial ashes, Arendelle will rise once again…

* * *

 _A/N,_

 _Once again, thanks for reading. While this ending is certainly fluffier that my original vision, it's a whole lot less depressing. It's also open ended, and maybe I'll add to it. Still outlining the epilogue, but there is something of a massive project going on at the house here, and writing is on the back burner. Until the next crazy idea comes along…._

 _Auf Wiedersehen_


	15. Epilogue

_A/N,_

 _Honestly, this is not what I had in mind. My first epilogue attempt was more like a party, but it wasn't serious enough, so I scrapped it, then I had some serious writer's block. I still think I have it, but managed to squeak this out, I hope it doesn't disappoint._

* * *

 _Two years later..._

Kristoff rolled out of what little room was left of the bed as the Princess occupied a large portion of its square footage. She would now find sleeping difficult, as today was the day…, the day they would announce to all of Arendelle the newest addition to the Royal Family would be arriving in the spring. It was always Anna's favorite time of year, a time for the world's rebirth, life beginning anew, and of course, the flowers.

He walked out to the balcony, and watched the town starting to come to life. There was still plenty of new construction going on, with all the hammering and sawing taking place, even at this somewhat early hour.

The freshness of the air this morning as the sea breeze wafted over the courtyard set Kristoff's mind in motion, and had him reflecting on the past six years. The very strange ins and outs of love that had swirled around the first four years had settled into something reasonable. Being around Anna and Elsa both at the same time had been somewhat rocky, but the fact that now the two sisters were together, as it always should have been, made everything so much easier. Their love for each other had a strange effect on everyone around them, and this would include himself. While he still had some remnant feelings for Elsa, he knew where those feelings came from, those proverbial ships in the night. They were alone together, and that was all. Two lonely people, making the best of the situation they were in. Now that's all just a distant memory.

Anna was now something of a departure from the bubbly, giggly, running of the mouth little girl she was. While she was still very warm, and affectionate, she had a calm, and maturity about her. Her magic making its way forth must have brought this on, trying to be equal to her sister's level of decorum. He felt that the woman he fell in love with was gone, and in a way, that's true. But he was now going to be a father, and having a mature partner was a relief. If this child has powers, that will increase the likelihood of a great deal of difficult issues to contend with, and having a strong mother will go a long way to abate them.

Elsa has also undergone some changes as well, in the presence of her sister, she is calm, rational, and in control of her magic.

And loving…, something that she never really had a grip on before.

The incident at the North Mountain was a stern reminder of the confusion in Elsa's mind. Anna's rebirth brought it all into focus, made them whole, the way it should have been all along. Separating these two at that age was a crime against humanity, causing years upon years of suffering for a great many people, including himself. But that suffering is the reason he's standing here right now. Fate has a strange way of doing business.

The fact still remains, that Anna and Elsa are a pair. It's very important that they are not separated for too long, as their magic can go somewhat awry if they're apart for more than a couple of weeks. When Elsa left the kingdom for some "Queen-stuff" as Anna put it, she had set fire to three pairs of shoes in the time she was gone.

Anna's magic was something that Kristoff was just now getting used to. With Elsa, it was easier, because he knew about it in childhood. Anna was something of a surprise, and except for that one incident with the fiery bedsheets mid coitus, she did have good control over it, with one disturbing exception. In the two years she had been practicing the art, she could not find any clothing that would survive the Firebird, or any of the other flaming creatures she could turn herself into. Then Elsa came up with a "brilliant" idea, chainmail. But chainmail is heavy, and the outfit that they came up with was very skimpy, in order to save weight. Anna would "one-up" Elsa in the lack of modesty department, and the people of the kingdom would have a hard time looking away from the very strange site of a nearly naked princess. Plus having the town armorer as your seamstress can be somewhat awkward as well.

There were times when they needed to defend Arendelle, and they were the ones best suited for the job. Anna and Elsa were a force to be reckoned with. In those early days after the thaw, there were pirates, rouge kingdoms, and of course, the Duke to deal with. The Duke learned a very painful and expensive lesson, as two of Wesselton's ships lay on the bottom of the fjord...

Don't mess with Arendelle.

Now there was a baby on the way, and Kristoff had many thoughts as to what that would be like. As the Queen's liaison, his new job would take him to distant locations for weeks on end. Since he spent so much time traveling in his vain attempt to save Anna, he had learned the ins and outs of foreign lands, and could communicate well with their dignitaries. A far cry from ice harvester, he wondered how he got tied up in all this. He started with a simple, somewhat solitary existence, his faithful pal at his side, now Lun spends more time with him than he does. But Lun _and_ Sven are in the twilight of their existence, and it's something they have in common. Sven just can't pull loads like he used to, and Kristoff can feel his dejection in his presence. However, that's what life is, an arc that has a beginning and an end, and he would make sure Sven was as comfortable as possible, although the Queen still wouldn't allow him in the castle; "Sorry Kristoff, he's just too smelly!" Women and their sensitive noses..., ugh.

Still, it was a good life, short of the occasional stiff collar formal affair he had to suffer through, being away from Anna too long, or not seeing his family in a while, he was grateful for these blessings he would receive. The homecoming to the Valley surely will be very exciting for his family, as Bulda is begging him for grandchildren, even though she already has several.

As Kristoff could now make out the people's faces who scurried about, the many new faces that would make the new Arendelle their home, the amount of change in his life would finally hit home. A cold shutter would run though his body, like stepping out into that first snow of winter. When the doubts and fears were coming to a climax as he leaned against that ornate rail, the princess was walking out to join him, with a smacking of her lips and a heavy yawn, she would wrap her arms around him, her great warmth would spread though his entire body, and comfort him. All would feel right with the world. He looked down at her hand, her left hand where her ring was, then he gave it a small twist, just to make sure it was real, and it was.

"Good morning sunshine, did you sleep well?"

"Well, between the minute space and excessive heat, not too bad actually."

"Ummm..., I just want to hold you like this all day."

"Wishful thinking, your Highness, we've got a big day in front of us."

"I know, we just haven't had a lot of us time lately."

"Tell me about it! But things will be different. The Queen has relaxed my schedule in light of your being with child, and besides, if you ever want to see me, you can just fly there."

"Kristoff..., I'm not flying anywhere with a new life inside me, and I'm going to avoid my magic as much as possible until after the birth."

"I just hope you have that luxury."

"Me too, Kristoff…, me too."

Fin


End file.
